Enhanced 911 (E911) service, as provided by mobile telephone service providers, may enable routing of E911 calls to a public safety answering point (PSAP) that may be relatively close to the user equipment (UE) from which the E911 call was placed. This enables the PSAP to dispatch first responders and/or provide other emergency services that may be geographically relevant to the E911 caller who is seeking assistance. The mobile telephone service providers may use a variety of location information to route the E911 call to a PSAP that is in proximity to the UE. In this way, first responders may be dispatched in the locality of where the E911 call was placed.